Memórias do Mestre
by Lara Boger
Summary: Do desejo ao castigo, as memórias do mestre não falham.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Do desejo ao castigo, as memórias do mestre não falham.

**Nota:** O formato da escrita dessa história foi inspirado na fic "_Her Name Was Vernita Green"_, escrita por _Sassy Lil Scorpio_, postada no Fanfiction . net no fandom de "_Kill Bill"._

* * *

**Memórias do Mestre:**

Fazia sol quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Desde o início seu olhar foi fisgado por aquele garoto de aparência frágil.

Apenas observou-o de longe. Nada mais.

E voltou àquele parque embora ele não fizesse parte de seu caminho.

Apenas esperava vê-lo de novo. Ele estava lá. Ele sorria. Não para si, mas sorria.

Sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir. Ele era lindo.

**ooOOoo**

Não gostava da natureza ou de coisas do gênero, mas o parque sempre estava em seus planos.

Ele era o culpado: o garoto sem nome.

Ele começara a aparecer em seus sonhos. Isso não podia ser ignorado.

Começar a imaginar o corpo escondido sob aquela roupa foi um pensamento mais que natural.

Tocar-se pensando nele era bem mais que um reflexo. Seus sonhos noturnos eram um sinal, assim como seus devaneios particulares.

Ele precisava ser seu.

**ooOOoo**

Não sabia seu nome. Não sabia nada a respeito dele. Decidiu chama-lo de "coelhinho".

A pele branquinha, os cabelos claros e os olhos levemente avermelhados lhe deram a ideia assim como seus sonhos particulares também foram muito inspiradores a esse respeito.

**ooOOoo**

As coisas não podiam continuar da forma que estavam.

Precisava tê-lo para si. Sua necessidade era evidente após uma semana de insônia, totalmente dedicada a ele.

Ele lhe tomara todos os sonhos e as horas. Ele se tornara uma obsessão.

**ooOOoo**

Todos os dias trazia alguma coisa diferente para o apartamento.

Estava montando o quartinho dele. Tudo aos poucos, assim como os seus planos.

Afinal, qual não foi a surpresa descobrir que conhecia o pai de seu coelhinho?

Dono de uma livraria, viúvo, pai de três filhos. Seu coelhinho era o caçula, 16 anos.

Aliás, ele tinha um nome: Iwamura Akira.

Aki-chan.

Um bom nome para um bichinho de estimação.

**ooOOoo**

Não gostou de descobrir que a razão do sorriso dele era uma outra pessoa.

Mas apesar disso, essa informação era vital.

Qual seria a reação do digno Iwamura-san se soubesse que seu filho caçula estava apaixonado por outro homem?

**ooOOoo**

A reação fora exatamente o que esperava. A carta anônima que escrevera surtira efeito.

O velho jogara o filho na rua, exatamente como tinha pensado. Era a deixa para seu plano. Precisava apenas que ele se afastasse da casa.

Ele o fez, com passos hesitantes. Seu coelhinho temia por algo e tinha razões para tanto. O que poderia acontecer com um garoto tão bonito sozinho na rua durante a madrugada?

Sabia que os medos de seu coelhinho se tornariam realidade, mas estaria lá a tempo de busca-lo e leva-lo consigo.

Bastou ouvir os gritos para saber que havia chegado a hora.

**ooOOoo**

Ele estava em seu apartamento e isso não poderia lhe deixar mais satisfeito.

Resgatou seu coelhinho justamente na hora em que estava sendo atacado por um bando de mendigos. Jogou-o para dentro de seu carro e levou-o embora dali.

Tudo isso a troco de míseros ienes, suficientes para que gastassem em uma bebida barata. Eles fariam tudo por um trago, então atacar um garoto bonito como ele não seria sacrifício nenhum.

Seu coelhinho branco parecia assustado então tratou de acalmá-lo. Ofereceu comida e o sofá para que pudesse passar a noite.

Perguntou o que tinha acontecido e ele lhe contou. Ele não queria ficar mas acabou aceitando.

Ficou indignado ao descobrir que ele fora expulso de casa sem sequer uma moeda nos bolsos.

Apenas uma raiva passageira, afinal seu coelhinho não precisaria mais de dinheiro.

**ooOOoo**

Ele havia agradecido e avisado que iria embora quando finalmente lhe contou que não iria a lugar algum.

Ele achou que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto e não levou a sério. Só acreditou quando disse que "um garoto tão bonito não deveria ficar ao relento".

Tentou beijá-lo. Ele não queria. Tentou ir além. Ele quis fugir.

Não fez caso e o tomou. Ele precisava saber que tinha um dono.

**ooOOoo**

Não precisava mais ficar imaginando o que a roupa escondia do corpo de seu coelhinho.

No fundo, roupas eram um desperdício de tempo, por isso aboliu-as. Ver seu coelhinho encolhido e tentando esconder a nudez só o fez achar sua timidez mais adorável.

Seu coelhinho era adorável, mas também rebelde. Ensinar disciplina deixava marcas naquela pele perfeita, o que era um pecado.

Só queria vê-los com as marcas de amor, mas disciplina era fundamental. E no fundo, domesticá-lo também era divertido.

**ooOOoo**

Tenso. Estava muito tenso. Sua sorte era saber administrar bem suas próprias emoções.

O velho estava procurando por seu filho. Havia colocado a polícia na história e a foto do coelhinho já estava em muitos lugares, em listas de pessoas desaparecidas.

O velho estava arrependido, mas isso não o comovia. Não pretendia devolvê-lo.

Ele era seu. Ele lhe pertencia. Teve que tomar algumas providências.

Toda casa tinha regras, e aquela não era uma exceção.

Seu coelhinho não podia assistir TV sem sua supervisão, ler jornais ou chegar perto do computador.

Também não podia chegar perto dos armários, geladeira ou fogão.

Não podia se aproximar da porta, muito menos abrí-la.

Não podia se aproximar do telefone sob nenhuma hipótese.

Para evitar problemas, tudo fora colocado fora de seu alcance. Tudo para protege-lo.

**ooOOoo**

Domesticar seu bichinho de estimação era um desafio, mas nada que um pouco de persistência e firmeza não pudessem fazer.

Não gostava de lhe bater, mas um animal de estimação tinha de obedecer ao dono. Porém, nada disso lhe impedia de demonstrar amor e possuí-lo mesmo depois de tê-lo castigado.

**ooOOoo**

O quarto de Aki-chan era um paraíso. Lá, tinha tudo o que precisava para se divertir com ele.

Mesmo tendo tudo, nunca se cansava de lhe levar brinquedos, e juntos brincavam todos os dias.

**ooOOoo**

Aki-chan conseguia uma proeza do qual poucos pareciam ser capazes: ficar mais belo a cada dia.

Ele havia perdido um pouco de peso desde sua chegada e isso aumentara seu ar de fragilidade. Queria-o cada dia mais bonito para si, então colocou-o de dieta.

Afinal uma única refeição por dia era mais que o suficiente.

**ooOOoo**

Sua vida social nunca fora das mais intensas, mas uma das coisas que mais lhe interessava era frequentar festas particulares onde nunca ficava sozinho. Agora, era possível retribuir a gentileza com os outros anfitriões.

O que de início era apenas uma outra retribuição acabou se tornando mais: ver seu pet sendo tomado por outra pessoa, com sua permissão era algo muito excitante.

Vê-lo dar prazer a outras pessoas se tornou um jogo.

**ooOOoo**

Regras deveriam ser obedecidas, e toda desobediência castigada.

Seu coelhinho não tinha motivos para roubar um nugget. A comida que colocava em sua tigelinha uma vez ao dia era bem mais que o suficiente.

Recusar um convidado também era uma grande ofensa. Recusar o próprio dono então, era gravíssimo.

Mesmo assim ficava com o coração apertado ao ouvir seu choro baixo depois de uma surra. Possuí-lo era um impulso irresistível.

**ooOOoo**

Ainda que estivessem juntos há um bom tempo, Aki-chan tinha momentos de rebeldia dos quais o castigo não parecia funcionar.

Com isso, descobriu que a verdade era uma boa forma de mantê-lo sob controle. Algumas mentiras, se repetidas muitas vezes, poderiam se tornar uma verdade. E aquele era o momento.

Ninguém se importava com ele. Ninguém o queria. Sua família o rejeitara. Seu dono era a única pessoa em quem poderia confiar. O único que poderia amá-lo.

Ouvir essas palavras sempre obrigavam seu coelhinho a pedir perdão e lhe obedecer. Aki-chan estava começando a amá-lo.

**ooOOoo**

Jogos sempre alimentavam uma relação. Por isso os convidados eram frequentes em seu apartamento.

Voyeurismo era mais divertido do que poderia supor. Adorava ver seu coelhinho seduzir outras pessoas, como o encanador ou o entregador de pizza. Rever as imagens devidamente gravadas com uma câmera era o que havia de melhor.

Para aquele dia, tinha escolhido um pet-sitter. Nada melhor que uma babá de animais para cuidar de seu animal de estimação. Mais um bom vídeo para sua coleção particular.

**ooOOoo**

Diziam que uma dose de saquê era capaz de fazer alguém esquecer todos os problemas. Por que então não conseguia esquecer Aki-chan?

Ingrato...

Ele havia pedido por liberdade, dito que não queria mais aquilo.

Seu coelhinho rejeitara seu amor, estava voltando a recusar seu dono.

Teve que tomar uma medida drástica, e para que aprendesse a lição, jogou-o para fora de sua casa. Aki-chan precisava de um tempo e logo ia perceber que a vida não era fácil do outro lado da porta de seu apartamento.

Logo ele voltaria implorando perdão e tentando novamente ser aceito. Pelo menos foi isso que pensou.

Quase uma semana já tinha se passado e nada de seu animal de estimação voltar.

Onde Aki estaria?

**ooOOoo**

Jogar seu bichinho de estimação na rua fora uma bobagem em todos os sentidos. Estava claro que ele não ia voltar. Já havia passado muito tempo para crer que voltaria por si próprio, ainda mais diante dos acontecimentos.

Soube que ele passara algumas semanas em uma pensão barata, à troco de trabalho, fazia alguns bicos por aí e que se matriculara em um colégio. Soube que nesse colégio acabara reencontrando o pet-sitter e que este lhe chamara para dividir o apartamento.

Provavelmente estavam tendo um relacionamento. Aki, o _seu_ Aki estava com outro. Justamente com ele, que fora o culpado por tudo. Se não fosse por ele, seu coelhinho ainda estaria do seu lado.

Mas logo resolveria isso. Ele lhe pertencia e como tal, o traria de volta. Precisava apenas de tempo.

**ooOOoo**

O tempo estava acabando. Precisava agir rápido. O moleque estava indo longe demais.

O pet-sitter se encontrara duas vezes com o pai de seu pet. Descobrira que estava desaparecido. Aparentemente o velho nunca aceitara a hipótese levantada pela polícia de que o filho estava morto. E agora por causa da intromissão do fedelho, tudo que construíra estava em risco.

Porém a sorte parecia estar a seu favor. Sabia onde Aki estava trabalhando: meio período na cozinha de um restaurante sem horários muito certos. Muitas vezes vigiava seu coelhinho e descobria que ele não tinha hora para sair.

Era o momento perfeito para agir.

**ooOOoo**

Um telefonema se passando pelo dono do restaurante fora o suficiente para atraí-lo. O pedido para que assumisse o turno da noite naquele momento lhe traria compensações, e pelo que notara Aki não se importava em fazer hora-extra.

Agora ele estava novamente em seu poder. Teve de machuca-lo, mas não lhe parecia nada grave. Apenas uma pancada na cabeça para que desmaiasse e bastou para tê-lo novamente consigo, em seu apartamento. Ainda estava inconsciente e então aproveitava para observá-lo melhor.

Seu coelhinho havia engordado, mas isso em nada lhe tirava a beleza. Além disso, o colocaria novamente em dieta e logo o teria daquela forma que sempre gostava: o corpo bem franzino, frágil.

Aproveitando-se do seu sono, acariciava longamente a pele nua, livre das roupas que já haviam sido devidamente descartadas.

Assim que ele acordasse, comemorariam juntos a sua volta. Mal podia esperar.

Aki era novamente seu, e nunca mais o deixaria ir.

**ooOOoo**

Seu coelhinho reagira de forma ruim ao se ver de volta ao lar. Porém, nada que uma ou duas palavras e o velho método não pudessem resolver. Já tinha lhe tomado após sua volta e agora Aki parecia mais calmo.

Se soubesse que o problema se resumisse a isso, teria feito mais cedo, afinal provavelmente aquele frangote com quem seu pet estava não era o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Mas de qualquer modo estava satisfeito por ter matado sua saudade daquele corpo. Agora apreciava as marcas que deixara na pele clara... as marcas de amor. As marcas que indicavam sua posse em caráter definitivo.

Agora as coisas mudariam. Não o deixaria mais ir embora nem ninguém mais o tocaria senão seu dono. Aki seria apenas seu.

E faria agora o que devia ser feito. Tinha um passado inteiro para apagar.

**ooOOoo**

Não queria mais sentir ciúmes. Sendo dono de Aki-chan, seu passado também lhe pertencia. Prometera a ele não ferir o tal pet-sitter depois de ouvi-lo jurar fidelidade, então julgava razoável cumprir tal promessa. Entenderia o relacionamento breve deles como um deslize pelo qual fora o único culpado, afinal se não o tivesse posto para fora, não teria acontecido.

Também não era tolo ou hipócrita o bastante para não assumir que, se Aki tinha um passado incômodo, fora o principal culpado. Sabia muito bem que ele nunca cedera aos seus convidados e participantes de jogos por vontade própria, portanto cabia a si destruir os vestígios e encerrá-lo por completo.

Destruir os vídeos e fotos foi apenas um passo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazê-los lembrar que, nem que por poucas horas, seu pet pertencera a outros. Por sorte era uma coleção particular, portanto ninguém mais poderia tirar proveito das imagens. Nunca postara nada daquilo em sites pornográficos, nem mostrara a outras pessoas, então a integridade de seu coelhinho estava a salvo. Precisava admitir que doera um pouco livrar-se de tudo aquilo, porém era para a segurança do que ambos tinham. Então valeria a pena.

**ooOOoo**

Tinha de admitir que seu coelhinho estava se comportando de forma exemplar.

Não lhe desobedecia, cumpria todas as suas ordens e desejos. Não se negava a ceder. Sequer pedia por pouco mais de comida na única refeição que fazia.

Poderia ser um comportamento exemplar, mas era estranho. Por mais que sempre houvesse desejado sua obediência cega, estava acostumado a rebeldia de seu mascote. Pensou que ele poderia estar planejando algo, e manteve-se atento, mas logo descobriu que não era o caso. Havia criado várias oportunidades de fuga apenas para testá-lo, porém ele não cedeu ou tentou nenhuma delas.

Aki parecia amuado. Abatido. Não gritava ou chorava alto enquanto estava no quartinho, não tinha mais crises de raiva, não tentava rejeitá-lo quando lhe causava dor. Sequer ousava mais pedir um pouco além da porção habitual na refeição.

Talvez estivesse doente. E isso, um dono zeloso não poderia permitir.

**ooOOoo**

Seu coelhinho estava definhando. Não reagia a nada. Nem a posse, ao castigo ou ao seu amor. Mal ouvia sua voz. Tentara fazê-lo reagir de diversas formas e todas falharam. Estava apático.

Chegou até mesmo a lhe oferecer comida. Um nugget, como aquele que Aki tentara roubar uma vez para tentar fazê-lo comer, porém Aki vomitara sobre ele, sujando-o e fazendo com que perdesse a paciência.

Furioso castigou-o severamente, espancando-o de forma mais violenta que o habitual, trancando-o em seu quartinho, sem comida. E quando finalmente a raiva havia passado, assustou-se ao destrancar a porta e encontra-lo caído na mesma posição em que o deixara, próximo a uma poça do que parecia ser bile misturada à sangue, ardendo em febre e respirando mal. O rosto muito pálido, semiconsciente. Os olhos castanhos mal pareciam enxergar a ele, que era o seu dono.

Apavorou-se e trouxe o corpo menor para junto de si, tentando acarinhá-lo. Sentia seu coelhinho tremendo em seus braços, com lábios secos e suando frio. Não sabia mais o que fazer, mas não poderia perde-lo. Não podia, nunca.

E naqueles breves segundos em que pensava no que fazer, a campainha do apartamento tocou. Tentou ignorar, mas fosse quem fosse, era alguém insistente. Irritado, pensou em levantar para abrir a porta, pronto para expulsar quem quer que fosse à pontapés.

Não houve tempo. Logo escutou um estrondo.

Era a polícia invadindo seu apartamento. Entrando no quartinho onde estava com seu pet, afastando-o dele.

Gritou, esperneou. Ordenou que se afastassem de seu animal de estimação. Disse que se tocassem nele e o matassem, eles pagariam o preço porque iria se vingar.

Enquanto era tirado a força dali, algemado, aquelas pessoas estavam ao redor de Aki e não pode fazer nada além de xingar e espernear, dando ordens que não seriam cumpridas, gritando o nome de seu coelhinho até mesmo depois de ser jogado em um carro.

Queria o seu pet. Ninguém poderia tirá-lo dele. Aki lhe pertencia.

**ooOOoo**

Estava ajoelhado na sua cela, cansado de gritar.

Durante as primeiras noites, gritara exaustivamente por Aki, querendo notícias. Agora estava rouco, com a garganta dolorida. Ainda não sabia nada a seu respeito.

Estava desesperado. Mas aquelas pessoas faziam questão de lhe torturar dizendo-lhe que, se o garoto precisava de alguém, jamais seria dele. Como se não nutrisse por ele algum tipo de afeto sincero.

E no meio da tarde, vieram lhe buscar, levando-o algemado para outro carro. Não tinha mais voz para gritar, tampouco força física.

Apenas esperava que estivessem o levando para junto de seu coelhinho.

**ooOOoo**

Estava sentado em sua cela. Era outro lugar, completamente diferente da delegacia onde havia estado. Um lugar melhor, talvez. Não era onde deveria estar, afinal clínicas psiquiátricas eram lugares que serviam aos loucos, mas pouco adiantava reclamar. Pelo menos a vida entre aquelas paredes parecia melhor para si do que a vida em uma penitenciária.

Não que isso realmente significasse algo, afinal estaria fora logo. Estava planejando tudo para isso. E enquanto não acontecia era melhor que tivesse uma rotina para que assim o tempo passasse mais rápido.

E uma parte importante de seus dias era preenchida por algo que muitos achariam pouco, porém era o suficiente para si. Bastava-lhe papel e caneta: o bastante para que passasse horas absorto no que lhe era mais importante: escrever.

Sua correspondência tinha um único destinatário: seu coelhinho.

A respeito de seu pet, sabia apenas que ele estava curado daquela doença. Por isso lhe diziam que Aki estava bem, porém duvidava muito disso. Estar junto à família não significava estar bem. De forma alguma. Aquelas pessoas lhe diziam isso porque não sabiam nada a respeito dele.

Diziam também para desistir dessa ideia de esperar por uma visita ou até mesmo por uma resposta dele.

Até chegou a pensar que o endereço estivesse errado, mas pelo que sabia o pet-sitter não havia se mudado, e o tinha certeza de que Aki-chan estava sob sua guarda. Provavelmente Aki sequer sabia que ainda pensava nele e o queria de volta. Talvez pensasse que fora rejeitado novamente. Duvidava muito que aquelas cartas chegassem a ele.

Mas não dava ouvidos ao que escutava. Não iria desistir, por isso continuava lhe escrevendo.

Eram cartas e mais cartas todos os dias. Não queria que ele se sentisse abandonado. Aki precisava saber que ainda pensava nele, que era dessa forma que passava seus dias ali.

Escrevia sobre sua rotina, sobre a forma como o torturavam naquele lugar, sobre como nada tinha sentido sem ele por perto. Escrevia suas fantasias para um reencontro, promessas de amor e cuidado. Prometia que fugiria dali e iria busca-lo.

Já estava traçando seus planos. Precisava apenas de tempo.

E enquanto tivesse as lembranças de seu coelhinho, com certeza teria forças.

Até lá, mais uma carta, sobre planos e o sonho de um recomeço.

**Fim**


End file.
